ABSTRACT The Cellular Immunology and Metabolism Core (CIMC) of the LSU Cancer Center provides cutting edge flow cytometry, immunology and metabolism technologies LSUHSC investigators including COBRE PJI's, and to other users in our region. The CIMC laboratory now provides comprehensive analytic flow cytometry, high- speed cell sorting services, functional assays including antigen-specific and mitogen-induced cell proliferation, cytokine production, cell death and survival, cell mediated cytotoxicity, and effector T cell frequency. The CIMC also acquired and developed the infrastructure and expertise to study cellular metabolism, including oxygen consumption and acidification rates, mitochondrial function; and the detection of immune mediators through multiplex approaches. Therefore, state-of-the-art services of the CIMC are very well suited to support the needs of PJIs of the new Phase I COBRE application ?Center for translational Viral Oncology? (CTVO). This will be done by fully utilizing present services and resources, and by expending their expertise to identify new biomarkers for virus-induced cancer, evaluation of cell growth and cell death responses associated with the expression of viral oncoproteins and anticancer treatment. In addition, innovative approaches, which are continuously implemented by the CIMC personnel will allow PJIs and their mentors to develop new experimental strategies explaining virus-induced changes at the levels of tumor cell signaling, epigenetic regulation and tumor cell energy metabolism, thereby increasing their chances for high impact publications and federal and foundation-related funding. These advanced technologies have positioned the CIMC as the leading laboratory in cancer and immunology in the region, which has resulted in an increased number of users, including PJIs of the CTVO, and its integration as a core laboratory at the LSUHSC School of Medicine and the LSU-Cancer Center. ! !